Evil side reviled
by DrekonDLuna
Summary: the order thought that Allen Walker was the innocent gentleman except when it came to poker or gambling in general. However the real Allen would shatter their thought as the real him was a gentleman, cruel, mean and sadistic as hell. So when he found out he was a Noah he was more than happy. EVIL!ALLEN NOAH!ALLEN ROLLEN. DON"T LIKE AN EVIL ALLEN DON"T READ!
1. NOT FOR EVERYONE

**TO EVERYONE THAT IS ABOUT TO READ THIS. JUST A HEADS UP IF YOU DON'T LIKE GORE,BLOOD, LEMONS, OR THE FACT THAT ALLEN LOVE TO TORTURE HUMANS THAN DO NOT READ. IF I SEE ANY AND I MEAN ANY BAD REVIEWS I WILL SPEAK OUT ABOUT IT I DON'T MIND FREEDOM OF SPEECH IT'S JUST WHEN I PUT IN THE DESCRIPTION THAT HE'S ANYTHING BUT NICE AND THEN SOMEONE SAY THAT ITS DEGRADING TO WRITE WHAT I WANT TO WRITE IT GETS TO ME. I MADE THIS STORY CAUSE I READ OTHERS WHERE THEIRS AND EVIL ALLEN AND I LOVE THEM. NOT TO MENTION I HAVE A SICK PERSONALITY. I LOVE TO HAVE REVIEWS ABOUT THAT THE STORY WAS GOOD OR THAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON SOME STUFF BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T WRITE IN THE REVIEWS PLZ. JUST SAYING WHAT I WANTED TO SAY. IF I CAME OF AS MEAN THEN I'M SORRY. JUST NO MEAN COMMENTS ABOUT THE STORY WHEN I SAID ITS NOT FOR EVERYONE. IF YOU LOVE MY STORY PLZ TELL ME CAUSE IF I KEEP GETTING PEOPLE THAT DON'T LIKE IT I MIGHT TAKE IT DOWN. I GOT BAD REVIEWS ON ONE OTHER OF MY STORIES I HAVN'T TAKEN IT DOWN BECAUSE I WANT TO FINISH IT JUST NOT AT THE MOMENT AND REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING. SO IF YOU LIKE IT I THANK YOU IF YOU DON'T THEN WHY ARE YOU READING IT.**


	2. Evil Side Reviled

**OK so this story takes place after Edo, Japan and Neah And Allen are two different people thanks to the earl. Didn't have enough room in the disruption .**

Allen's POV

I was walking down the confusing halls of the Black Order on my way to get a new assignment. Hoping they would let me go solo because i don't like anyone here. Lavi is smart but hyper and annoying as hell. not to mention i would love to see if his blood is as red as his hair. Kanda… I don't know what to say about him. just everything about him pisses me off and i would love to slice his own throat with his precious sword. Now Lenalee the goody to shoes that cries if one of her friends is even slightly hurt. She gets on my nerves all she does is whine and isn't even useful in battle she always need some to help her or save her. i would cut her into pieces and send them to her dumbass older brother. Even General Cross i could kill easily he isn't even on my level of skill. Even if i didn't have my reached innocents i would still be deadly.

Apparently i was to in thought and someone whamed their head into mine. It didn't hurt but i had to act like it did. i looked up and who do i see the stupid red head Lavi. "Och, sorry bout that allen. i didn't see you." He said with his idiotic smile. " No, problem. i wasn't looking where i was going. So where you going Lavi." i said with a smile. "Oh, new assignment from komui. What about you.". Oh Great. "Same".

"Then it looks like we're together on this one then buddy." he said partly laughing. What the bloody hell why, Why did I have to go with him. If I had to go with anyone i would rather go with Krory. He doesn't piss me off, he isn't hyper like lavi and if i wanted to stop some place for food he would be more than happy. Why does God hate me. "Yeah looks like. let's get going don't want komui to wait." he nodded.

About five minutes later we were in front of Komui's desk. " Well you two there has been a series of mass murder in a town near Paris, France and we believe that their is innocents present too. So you two get going you leave in an hour." he said with a bored expression. I wanted to punch him all he did was order me around and i don't like being ordered. if they asked nicely i might consider but they basically demand it. " Ok, see you in an hour Lavi." he nodded and i made my way to my room.

Now that i was in my room i had to pack because who knew how long we would be there. As i was doing that my right hand started to shake. Crap my blood lust was getting out of control and killing Akuma wasn't cutting it. They were just a substitute for human but they weren't that thrilling to kill. No blood splatter, no screaming. and no feeling there internal organs with my hand. they were like dolls. If Lavi was coming along on this assignment then i would have to be carfull. If he knew what i could do then i would have to kill him. I decided to bring my knife. So that if my blood lust got too bad I could just kill some people and get it over with. I mean it a town that has a bunch of murders going on and that would be a perfect cover for me to get it out of my system. There was a drawback to that though after i kill someone i want to kill more and more so I would have to stay away from lavi for about two hours.

About thirty minutes later i was relaxing on my bed getting some sleep when i felt something warm trickle down my face. Apparently i was bleeding on the right side of my forehead. I lifted up my banges and saw what looked like a star where the blood was coming out. then i realized that it looked like what the noahs have on their head. At that thought i smiled evilly and started to laugh, this explains everything. Why i have been having headache, my increase in blood lust and my left eye not being able to detect Akuma. this put the fucking icing on the cake. I washed the blood away and found something to cover it.

It was time to go so i went to the kannal and Lavi was already there."Bookman not coming". I asked cause i didn't see him. "No, komui wanted him to help dig up more information on the Noah's." it's a good thing he isn't coming it would ruin my plans."that makes sense we do need to know more about them." Lavi just nodded at that. "Well let's go before the panda decides he want to go." i nodded and we were on our way.

Time Skip 3 days later

It took us a while to get to the town it was near Paris but it was five hours away. when we got into the town blood and ass covered the streets and if i could show my real colors i would be laughing. "What monster could have done this." Lavi said as he looked around the half destroyed town. I just put my hood up "lets go find a hotel." he nodded. we walked to the part of the town that wasn't destroyed. after a good hour of looking and asking we finally found one. we got separate rooms due to them being so small.

After a while i decided to go out so i told Lavi that i wouldn't be back i four hours. He asked why i just told him i was looking around the destroyed part of the town he was ok with it as long as i came back in one piece. so i grabbed an extra pair of cloths and made my way out. i made my way to the other side of town and found a house that was still standing and changed into the extra cloths. Which was a worn out black button up shirt, worn pair of jeans and a pair of my old boots that i kept over the past two years that still fits. i found a bag in the house and put my exorcist clothes in it. I wandered around the town and found two people that were still alive under some rubble they were passed out. So i took the lady that was there and found an abandoned warehouse. i found something interesting about her she had innocents in her right arm. If she had it then maybe the man has it too. i went back dragged him to the warehouse and low and behold he did too. I found a couple of tables and some rope and tied them up. This was going to be fun.


	3. Meatings and Understandings

**WARNING: DON'T LIKE THAT ALLEN IS TORTURING PEOPLE IN THIS ONE THEN LEAVE NOW**

 **Previously on Evil side reviled. Allen and Lavi are given an assignment by Komui to go to a village outside of Paris, France. that has mass murder going through the small town. Half of the town is destroyed, bodies cover the ground, blood is everywhere and the amount of injured is in no short supply. Allen Walker found out that he was turning into a Noah and his cursed eye was not able to see akuma souls anymore he was more than happy. Thanks to the Noah in him awakening his blood lust spiked although he didn't know that he thought it was because he hasn't killed a human in a while or the annoying people at the order getting on his nerves. So the little town was a haven to him no one would care if someone went missing. so what would happen when Tyki is also in the little town. Will it be a happy meeting or a battle to the death.**

Allen's POV

When I first found the couple i thought i was lucky to have found them cause all that was around at the time was dead bodies.. So when i found out that not only the women but also the man had innocents I was to pleased. I found a couple of old tables and a pile of rope in the warehouse and put each one on a table. they were put to where their hand were above their head at the corner of the table a tied up their legs were at the corner of the other side of the table and tied up. When i went over my work and was satisfied with it i was going to wait for them to wake until i remembered that i left my knife at the hotel. "shit" i was so forgetful at times. i went out side of the warehouse making sure no one was there and made my way fast back to the hotel. on the way there i saw a nobleman with a top hat in the middle of a pile of corpses. Wait top hat i thought the only ones that wear a top hat are Earl and Tyki. _Yeah that what i was thinking too._ What the who was that i thought. _sorry i am Neah your Noah. Also i'm Mana's brother._ Oh Really well hi i then so i do have an uncle i said to him in my head. _Yes you do and i'm glade i can finally talk to you._ Me too. So who do you think it is Uncle. tyki or a skinny version of the Earl. _I think it's tyki although the last time i saw him he went by Jyod._ Ah. Then the man turned around and lo and behold it was Tyki. He looked me in the eyes and walk towards me. He was right in front of me when he spoke. "Ah, Allen Walker what are you doing here". he looked at me with a confused face. "Assignment from the Dumbass." Now he was even more confused.

"dumbass? who's that?"

"Komui". i said boredly

"ah, Wait why are you not trying to fight me".

"Well no one besides us are here and why would i attack family". i said with a smile that wasn't creepy. Tyki had a shocked expresion and then he smiled.

"Well this is the best news i heard all week. Allen Walker is part of the Noah clan boy won't the Black Order flip out at this." We both started laughing. "So want me to tell the Earl?"

"Yeah tell him if you want but i won't be coming with you yet."

"Ok, and why you not coming now."

"Well i have two innocent holders in a warehouse ready for torture. Also a dumb bunny came with me so i want to find the innocent here and crush it in front of him. Then while he to shocked i grab his and do the same." I said with a smile that could rivals his.

"Nice although i didn't know you were like the rest of us i thought you a goody two shoes." I gave him a small laugh.

"Yeah, I've been like this since i was little. I'm really good at acting so that came in handy." he now had a shocked expresion

"so what happened when you found out you were one of us."

"Well i was smiling like crazy and i was happy as hell. It also moved my plans up."

"what plan? If I may ask." I smiled even more.

"My plans to leave the Order" He was really curious now. I wasn't going to tell him but he was giving me a look that said please-tell-me. Well maybe he can help me. "Fine, well my first plan was to have one of you take me and make it look like a kidnapping. So they wouldn't suspect me and i would a big surprise." he was smiling at that one it was like the ultimate betrayal. "The second was to find a innocents and crush it in front of everyone basically yelling that i'm with the Noah's." He was smirking at that and looked like he agreed with it.

"And the last one". I'm guessing he really wanted to hear the next one but that one was more complex and i would need someone that could read minds, someone that could use some as a puppet, Someone that could make mass destruction, Tyki for obvious reasons, and a beauty with blue about her made me want to see her the sooner the better.

"lets just say that one is more complex and i would need some people from the family."

"I say we go with the third. Even though i don't know much about it but if you need our help then i know it's going to be a party." i smiled at that. "So who would you need."

"Lets see I would need to talk to the Earl first. So i guess i will be going now. Only for a little I need to be back in two hours." He nodded understanding half of what i was thinking. _Well i'm in your head and i only understand half. so what are you thinking my dear nephew._ You'll see in time Uncle. trust me. _I do trust you. just don't do anything rash when I say you're close to fully transforming. when that happens I want you in a bed. Got It._ He was serious. Ok i said back understanding what he meant when the time came i wouldn't be able to stand much less do anything but be in pain. _Also when you see the Earl tell him that I am sorry._ I was confused. What for i asked. _You'll see in time._ I didn't want to push the subject anymore so i left it be. "Hey you there boy."

"Hm sorry talking to Neah." he looked at me confused. "My Noah."

"Ah, well i called Road to open a door." I stiffened then relaxed. Finally I get to see her. A second later one of her heart shaped doors appear and out walk Road. "Tyki your mission isn't even ov.." then she saw me and squealed and then jumped on me giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. Feeling completely calm for once. I wouldn't have admitted it back then but I started to like her when we first meat and the feeling just grew over time. Then her grip got tighter and i found it hard to breath. "Road, it's getting hard to breath". "Oh". she said and released me and instead went to hug right arm "Um Road." she looked at me. "Could you go to my left I wouldn't want you near my wretched innocents." She seem Shocked. "I thought you liked your arm?" she said.

"I put on an act. I never liked my arm. I wish it wasn't there." I looked down thinking about all the sadness it brought me. She seem to understand but she still looked confused but she switched anyway. "So Tyki why did you call me?" she asked while snuggling into my arm. "Because I want you to take Allen and I to the Earl." she looked shocked then she looked at me "Really, why?". I lifted up my bangs and took of the cover i put over it and she looked shocked, then she squealed, and gave me a death hug. "Yay, Allen's part of the family." she had a beautiful smile. "Ok lets go." she basically dragged me through the door.

 **Earl's POV**

I was in my study looking over some paperwork. It was the reports from the different akuma's I had around the world. When suddenly one of Road's door's popped open to reveal a very happy road that was hugging something that i couldn't see, a worried looking Tyki looking at the thing Road was hugging and. Where my eyes deceiving me. The thing that Road was hugging to death was Allen Walker and i wanted to be i really did but i just couldn't be mad at the white haired boy. So i'll just look like i'm mad "Road, Tyki why is HE here." I drawed out the He. He whispered something to Road and she nodded and let go of him. Then he raise his bangs and my eyes widened their on his forehead was the first stigma of Noah it was still bleeding. "When did it appear". I asked smiling. Then he smiled one that could rivals Tyki-pet "Three days ago. And before you ask. Yes, I do plan on joining the family. I just need to tie up some loose ends." I was more than thrilled now our family was almost complete. "What Noah are you". He stiffened.

 **Allen's POV**

I stiffened when he asked that. Should i tell him. _Don't worry go ahead and tell him and by the way your the Noah of destruction. Also known as the musician. If he gets angry tell him i'm sorry for everything._ Ok. "I'm the Noah of destruction. Neah the musician." He glared at me and Road gasped. "By the way he says he sorry about everything. Although i don't know what he's talking about." His eyes softened and Road went back to hugging my left arm. "Welcome to the family." He looked happy, road was happy too and Neah was about to cry. "So what loose ends do you need to clean up." I smiled at that. "The idiots at the order. More specific the people that think they are my friends. I have a plan for them but I wanted to talk to you first." He nodded

"Tyki, Road will you leave for a bitt". they nodded and went out the black wooden french doors. "so what is this plan of yours". He said with an even bigger smile than before. I just smiled back. This plan is going to be one big party. i hope he likes it.

 **So how was that i was going to put it out on saturday but something's happened. Well long story short I made the story longer than I thought I would and am putting it out today. I hope you like it. Do you know what i like more than anything….. Reviews. Yes review plz. The next chapter will be out a week from now. I'm trying to be punctual on releases. So if it doesn't come out when i say it's suppose to then that means I made it really frickn long or I added way more than I thought I would or I have writer's block which I hope that never happens again. Like what has happened to my other story Weak? Strong? Love?. I'm having major writer's block with that one. Btw**

 **Next time one Evil side Reviled. Allen tells Earl his plans for the people that call him his friend and the Earl is more than happy to help. Neah tells Allen what happened between him and the family. Road is even more clingy, Tyki wants to play poker with him, Earl wants to spoil him, the twins complain, Shirley wants to hug him to death, Wisley wants to read his mind, Lulubell is actually helping him and Neah's way to happy.**


	4. Plan making

**SO THIS TIME THE REASON WHY IT'S LATE ISN'T BECAUSE I MADE IT TO LONG. IT'S CAUSE I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY WEAK! STRONG! LOVE? SO THAT'S WHY IT'S LATE AND ALSO I DID AN ENTIRE REWRITE OF THE STORY TOO. NOW THEN…..**

 **Previously on Evil Side Reviled. Allen meats tyki in the small town and are talking like they're old friends. After talking Tyki calls Road who is more than happy about what is happening. Allen goes see the Earl to talk about his plans for the Order. The Earl is more than happy about him being part of the family. So what is Allen's plans for the Order. Well whatever it is it's going to be a party.**

 **Allen's POV**

I was in the warehouse with the two Innocent users and Tyki was helped me hang them up by the wrists. While Road was sitting on one of the tables near her door that she left open so the others could get through. she was beautiful in her black and red dress and her striped stocking. "So boy, what exactly is the plan". I looked over at Tyki and smiled. "Ok i'll tell, but we need the rest of the family" I said and not a couple minutes later they were all here including the Earl. well all except for the twins. "Ok since most of us are here i'll start. First i'll have to have Tyki beat me up. So i can go tell Lavi that you're holding these two hostage and tell him i fought you and lost." he nodded. "then i'll have to get the rest of the players into the game. So the day before the other get here I want you guys to take me. make it look like a kidnapping and leave a note of where they should go. Oh and when Chaoji and Meranda walk in here I want you to destroy their innocence and put them in the metal room in the basement. I don't want them getting in the way. So That's the part that you play Tyki." He nodded.

"what's my part" Road looked really happy.

"You are going to be torturing the two make all this look even more real, but don't kill them. Also when the other players come you going to have to restrain the vampire and the panda. If he comes." she looked confused.

"why the panda".

"cause we don't want him to know what's going on. He's too smart and he'll figure out what we're doing. So the moment he comes in put him so deep in a dream that he has no chance of getting out. Oh and be even more devious " she smiled and nodded.

"what about us" said the twins at the same time while they were walking through the door.

I smiled "You two finally made it to the party".

"Yes we did little brother" said Devit.

"Ok so you will block off all the exit with ice and you will also be backup in case my plan bottoms out and i hope it doesn't, but if it does i want you to use your purple bullet. You have another role but i'll get to that later. Ok then lulubell. After Tyki 'kidnappes' me. Lavi is probably going to look for me even without the others I want you to lead him into an alley and rough him up a bit. Make it to where he can walk but can't fight we're going to use him as a messenger." she nodded "next up you're Shirley, right" I asked a man that looked like Tyki with the same back hair, but he had a eyeglass.

"yes I am and i'm glad to have a cute little brother" he said while giving me a death hug.

"Um can't breath" i said.

"oh sorry you are just too cute".

I sighed and started to speak " Well Tyki told me you can use people like a puppet, am I right." he nodded " ok then when all the players get her i want you to restrain lenalee. she's a little shorter than me has short greenish black hair. You can have fun with her just don't break her or kill her. let her suffer." he had a devil's smile and nodded. " Also the Chaoji guy that I told Tyki to put in the basement before he does that make sure he can't move".

"Ok" he said still with a smile.

"Ok you're Wisely". I pointed to the white haired Noad that if i was full Noah we could have be mistaken as twins if we dressed the same.

"Yes i am and i already know what you want me to do. Get inside their head and blackmail them. Am I right".

"yep" I said nodding.

"Oh and yes i'll dress like you it would throw them off and it would be a lot of fun we could say i'm your twin brother". A smile stretch across his face.

"yep that the plan. So you know what to do. Next up Earl you are here just cause your presents alone scares them." He laughed at that. " Ok last part, Twins you get to have some fun. How would you like to set the entire town on fire."

"Yay, fun fun".

" I'll take that as a yes. Oh and everyone make sure the exorcist have a way out. They are going to serve as a message." A smile spread across my face.

"So what's your part, hm." Asked Tyki.

"Well i'm going to be acting like a victim. Make it seem that wisely is actually my brother. Also even after this they are still going to think I have been kidnapped and i'll be working from the shadows. I won't show myself to them until i think it's the right time." I said with the same creepy smile.

"Make the betrayal all the more sweet." Said Road with the most beautiful smile. I just nodded

"Ok that's the plan there maybe some tweaks here and there, but that the jist of the whole thing. Ok now let's begin. Everyone wait here for their time while Tyki and I go into the woods. So he can beat me up." They nodded and Tyki and I went into the nearby woods. He looked at me and I nodded. He began to beat me up. and it hurt like hell but hey it was worth it.

One hour later and a lot of punches and broken bones later I finally looked like I went through death match with Tyki. We went back into the warehouse and everyone was doing something to pass the time. the Earl was knitting, sheryl was doing paper work, the twins were messing with the innocent users, Road was playing with a doll, and Wisely was reading. Then some of them looked up. i could tell they didn't like i had to be beat up. "Ah my poor Allen looks terrible. You overdid it Tyki." Road said while walking over to me and did she just call me her's. _Yes she did_ said uncle. "It's part of the plan Road, I know none of you like the fact i'm beat up right now but I want this plan to go exactly how i planned it, Ok". she pouted then nodded. She was so cute. "Ok let the party start".

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WISH I COULD HAVE REWRITTEN SOME OF IT BUT OH WELL. OH AND….**

 **NEXT TIME ON EVIL SIDE REVEALED: WOW THE PLAN IS GOING BETTER THAN ALLEN PREDICTED. THE ENTIRE FAMILY IS HAVING FUN WITH THEIR NEW LITTLE BROTHER, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPENED WHEN ALLEN SUDDENLY BLACKS OUT.**


	5. Love and Plans

**WELL I'M KEEPING IT A ALLENXROAD. I PLAN TO MAKE A TYKIXALLENXROAD AT A LATER DATE MAYBE WHEN IM DONE WITH THIS ONE. WELL THEN HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **Lavi's POV**

While I was coming back from getting some info about what was happening when I heard a strained voice say my name. I turned around and saw Allen and he looked like he went ten rounds as a punching bag. I saw he was about to collapse so I ran to him and caught him before he came face first with the sidewalk. "What happened" I asked startled. _Who could have done this._ I thought. "I found a Noah and he attacked me." He coughed after that then continued "I think it was Tyki." He said. I put his arm around the back of his neck and helped him up to his room. When up there I helped him on to the bed. _Jeez who would have knew a Noah here of all places._ I thought. I then told him I would be right back with some bandages and hot water to clean his wounds. He nodded and I left the room to go get some. I came back a couple minutes later and cleaned up his wounds and bandage them. I told him to get some rest while I called headquarters. All he did was nod. I left and went to call Komui. He answered and asked how thing were going. "Well Allen had a run in with the Noah Tyki and he is badly hurt." I said.

"Hm well i'll send lenalee, Krory, Choji, and Bookman. To help you out hopefully they don't try anything until they get there in two days." Two days it took us three to get here.

"Are they close to us." I asked.

"Yes they are in asia hunting down some innocence. Call me if thing get worse." I said ok and hung up. I went back into Allen's room and found him asleep, with what he's been though i would be asleep too. I made sure his wounds hadn't reopened and left the room.

 **Allen's POV**

I heard Lavi shut the door and I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I got out of bed and went over to the mirror and boy did I look like crap. _Yeah you do. I think Tyki went overboard._ Neah said. No he didn't uncle it's part of the plan and you know it. I thought with a sigh. _Yeah I know it just bugs me along with the rest of the family. Did you see how they looked at you they didn't like it one bit._ Yeah but everything is going according to plan now we just have to wait till tomorrow. _Good thing that idiot didn't notice that you were eavesdropping. Also a good thing he didn't see your forehead. By the way is it bleeding again._ I shrugged and lifted up by bangs and good thing it was dark I came back. Because now by bang were caked in blood and the second stigma was beginning to appear. _Well you want the good news or the bad news first._ Said Neah. I sighed good news I thought. _Ok the good news you are close to transforming. Bad news it will happen a lot sooner than predicted. I'll try to hold it off for the next couple days but that's all you get ok._ I nodded and started to clean the blood off my head and bangs. Then I heard my window open and looked in the mirror to see that it was Tyki. "So how are things going." He asked in a hushed voice.

"Good but they are coming in two days that moves the plans up. So when you go back tell them that." I said and he nodded.

"How the transformation going. Everyone is worried they would rather that you be with us and in the ark. Than here." He said looking worried. _Told you._ Said Neah.

"Yeah i'm doing fine but Neah is holding it off for a bit and I know everyone wants me to be there but I need to do this." I said and Tyki just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You should be glad that I was the one that the Earl sent and not Road. She would have asked if you were ok and then tackled you." He said while sitting down.

"I would have been fine with that." I said and Tyki's eyes went wide and I heard Neah laugh.

"Ah, I see it makes so much more since now. You like Road don't you." He said while pointing at me. Well no point in denying it. All I did was nod. "Hm, well you should tell her cause she made it kind of obvious that she like you. And when did you start to like her." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if I want to be totally honest I would have to say the first time I saw her." I said as I sat down on the bed next to Tyki.

"Hm, but the first time you two meet was when she stabbed your eye."

"Yep which proves that i'm a little messed up in the head. than again who isn't messed up in the head in our crazy family."

"No one." Tyki said as he looked at me and we started to laugh but quietly so we did alarm the stupid rabbit. "It nice to have you in the family. You actually know how to have fun. Road thinks fun is to torture someone, the twins think it's pranking people and wisely thinks it's going through your head." He said with a sigh.

"Well I think Roads way is fun. If you not the one at the end of her torture." Tyki nodded at that.

"Well I better go and tell them what's going on ok see you later boy" Said Tyki as he got off the bed and out the window. _Hm he's fun to talk to._ Yeah he is. at least there is a little sainess in the family. _Yeah but not much._ We the both started to laugh. As our laughing stopped I decided to sleep until tomorrow when Tyki would come 'kidnap' me.

 **Next day around 4 p.m. Still Allen's POV.**

I was woken up with someone shaking me. I cracked my right eye and saw Tyki "What time is it?" I said. "Four p.m." I opened my eyes fully and got out of bed. "The redhead is gone. So I thought is was a good time to get you." I nodded.

"Yeah perfect timing. Now time to make this room look like I put up a small fight." I said and Tyki nodded. _Heads up it's not a good idea to use your innocents._ Neah said suddenly. I thought why. _cause it will make the transformation go faster because then the dark matter would try to destroy it. You would be in immense pain._ I looked over at Tyki "What's wrong" he asked. "I won't be able to use my Innocents. So you're going to have to make the mess yourself." He nodded then began to tear up the bed and some of the furniture in the small room. Then Tyki put a note on the floor and then we both left through the window and made our way back to the warehouse. When we got there the family was doing the samething as when I left. However the two that we had tied down was hanging from a beam from the ceiling and they had cuts all over them. It was probably Road she does get bored easily. I thought. "Hey i'm back" I said and everyone lifted their heads from what they were doing. Road got up and ran over to me and started to hug me. For once she wasn't hugging to tight. The Earl was the first to speak up "How you doing Allen-pet." O god please don't tell me he gave me a nickname."I'm good. I just looked hurt and please don't call me that." I said the last part in a bit louder voice. Causing the Earl and road to laugh and road moved to my left arm again.

"No can do it's staying." I sighed I guess there it's no use. "So we head from Tyki that they are coming earlier than planned." Earl said with wider smile if that even possible.

"Yeah looks like the party is starting early. Good for use,but bad for them." I said with a evil smile. "Now it's their turn. What move will you make you pathetic sub humans. Oh and Earl can I go clean up." I asked. He nodded his head and Road basically dragged me through one of her doors. When we got in the ark I thought it was going to look like the other on all white, but this one had black mixed in. Which made it look so much better. Then Road lead me down the street of the ark and we came across a room labeled Fourteenth. I looked at her and she nodded and let go of my arm and I opened the door. The room was amazing the main wall which was behind the bed was a pretty crimson color with some gold highlights here and there and the other walls were black with silver and gold swirls. The bed was a mix of gold, black, silver, and crimson. There was a black piano in the room to in the corner. The dressers, desk and doors were all a dark oak. "I'm guessing you like it. It took me awhile to figure out the what you would like." I heard Road say and I turned around to look at her. "I like it very much Road. I'm surprised you didn't put any dolls in here though." I said with a slight smile. she did this for me. she is to good. I though. "Well you better get reedy. I'll be waiting out here. Unless you want some help" She said with a slight evil smile as she got closer to me. It was a tempting offer but we needed to focus right now and holy crap is she kissing my neck. Damn that feels good. she is not making this easy is she. _Nope._ said Neah. She is making hard to resist her. "Sorry Road, But can this wait till later. It's not that i'm not enjoying the assault on my neck. Just the opposite in fact." She pulled away from my neck and pouted and then she looked surprised. "Wait you were enjoying that. I thought you didn't see me that way, Allen." She said with a smile. Crap I wanted to tell her later but the hell. "Actually I like you since the first time we meet. Which I know you stabbed me but I still…." Road shut me up by kissing me. I was surprised at first but I wrapped my arm around her and deepened the kiss. We started to move against each other and I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She then opened her mouth and I pushed my tongue though and quickly found her tongue and we started to battle for dominance. I won and she started to moan against me. When the need for air was to great we pulled back. Her gold eye were glazed over, her mouth was opened a little, and she was a little breathless. "I should probably get ready. The Earl won't be happy that we're taking so long." I said a little breathless. She nodded and went to sit on my bed. "I'll be back soon." I said with a wink and I saw a slight blush on her cheeks. As I got into the bathroom I leaned back against the door and I could tell I would have to deal with my 'little' friend, because I was really turned on. Damn she is hot like that.

 **TOOK MY AWHILE BUT I FINISHED IT HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO I HAVE A NEW STORY UP CALLED EVIL BUT INNOCENT. IT'S A TYKI X ALLEN HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT BUT OH WELL.**


End file.
